


Miraculous Water Park

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: Mayor Bourgeois invites Chloe's class, some others, and the heroes of Paris to enjoy the new water park grand opening. Shenanigans ensue. Three chapter fic, focusing on LadyNoir. Prompts listed as Chapter titles. Just so happens to be LadyNior July. Enjoy.





	1. Pool Party(ish)

**_\---Marinette’s PV---_ **

 

Today was the day. The day she somehow, accidentally double booked her responsibilities as both Ladybug and herself. 

 

“It’s fine Marinette,” the little kwami chided. “Everything will be just fine. Trust in yourself like you trust in me.” Tikki’s positive attitude was infectious with her head-tilting-smile.

 

I let out a big sigh, “Alright, Tikki. Let’s do this.”

 

I spent the next few minutes packing my little bag with a towel, some sunscreen, a change of clothes, leave in conditioner, and a small brush. I had the intention to ask maman for a bag of goodies to share with everyone when we decided to break from swimming.

 

“Marinette!” Maman yelled up, “Your friends are here!”

 

Tikki gasped, “Are you ready Marinette?”

 

I nodded quickly, almost making myself dizzy from the quick reaction, “Yepp! Just need to know if you are?”

 

The red kwami smiled and bulleted into my small purse.

 

Picking up my bag and taking a quick glance around my room, I nodded to myself. Everything’s a go.

  
  


**_\---Adrien’s PV---_ **

 

“Yes Nathalie! I understand!” I yelled out before shutting my door. “Okay Plagg, here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

I explained to Plagg how I wanted to show up to the pool party as Chat, hang around for a while and then about halfway through claim I was needed elsewhere and then go back in as Adrien, using a photo shoot as an excuse for being so late.

 

For once, the dark kwami did not protest my idea or the fact that I needed to transform even though there was no akuma around. 

 

“Yea, yea, kid,” Plagg began, “You just owe me a week’s worth of Camembert.”

Laughing at his seriousness, I agreed with the stipulation. I packed my backpack with everything I would need as Adrien to enjoy the party, and opened my over-shirt for Plagg to hide away in before I walked out.

 

“Nino, Marinette, and Alya should all be together by now. So let’s head out.” I told myself more so than to discuss with my kwami.

 

I ran into the car my father had waiting, and asked the driver to drop me off two blocks away from the party location so that I’d secretly have time and space to transform.

  
  


**_\---Marinette’s PV---_ **

 

When we got to the pool, Alya started freaking out.

 

“Look at it you guys!” She excitedly yelled. 

 

I nodded, silently appreciating the new water park that they were visiting. I recalled how things had come about, it was all thanks to Chloe in a way.

 

* * *

_ “No Daddy, I do not want the new water park to first be used by some snobby  _

__ _ kindergartners who will just pee in all the water!” She snapped into her phone  _

__ _ while still in the classroom. “I have a better idea!”  _

 

__ _ At this point, she walked out the door with an interesting smirk on her face.  _

 

__ _ Five or so minutes later and she came back into the room clapping her hands, _

__ _ “Alright everyone, you can praise me once again. I have saved our water park _

__ _ opening. Our class, along with two others from different schools because Daddy  _

__ _ couldn’t be asked to show favoritism, will be invited to a private pool party,  _

__ _ where Daddy, the mayor, will also invite Ladybug to bless the new attraction.” _

 

__ _ It took everyone a few seconds to completely understand what she was telling us, _

__ _ but then it was like a dam breaking. Majority of the class started saying how  _

__ _ grateful they were, while others started talking to their neighbors about what they  _

_     could wear. _

 

_     “What about Chat Noir?” I hadn’t meant to interrupt everyone’s conversations but  _

_      thankfully, Alya caught on. _

 

_      She nodded her head, and lifted her pointer finger, “Marinette is right! You just said  _

_      Ladybug, but her and Chat Noir are a team right? If it’s to get the heros of Paris to _

_      grant our new water park with good fortune, shouldn’t both be invited?” _

 

_      At this point a lot of the class members were nodding along. Chloe just heaved a  _

_      big sigh and told us she obviously meant both heros, and that she just wanted to  _

_      share the information as quickly as possible and figured everyone was smart enough _

_      to figure out what she meant. _

 

_      When Chloe looked straight at me, I kind of tried to hide back within my invisible _

_      shell. Unfortunately for my sanity, Alya noticed and kept me from doing so. _

 

_      That’s when Chloe decided to talk again, “Now it may be true that I don’t really wish  _

_      for everyone…” she glanced towards Alya and I, “to come to this party, Daddy said  _

_      it was either the whole class or none of it. So there you have it.” _

* * *

 

And, just like that both Ladybug and Marinette were invited to attend the same event. Thanks to Alya, me as Marinette had to come. Thanks to Tikki reminding me of my responsibility as a major figure in the city of Paris, Ladybug had to make an appearance.

 

“Alya, can we find a place to put down all this junk already?” Nino sighed, half-begging the ombre haired girl in front of him.

 

She turned back to us giggling, “Sorry I forgot we all had bags to set down.”

 

Locking her hands with mine, we took off running towards a table that had a nice big umbrella covering. It took Nino a few minutes to catch up since he was carrying all of Alya’s stuff and his own.

 

“Alya!” I laughed at her, “You could have at least taken some of the burden from him!”

 

She was laughing to hard to give a response.

  
  


**_\---Adrien’s PV---_ **

 

I grabbed my bag, getting ready to jump out of the vehicle once it came to a stop. “Thanks for the ride! I’ll call you when I’m about ready to go back!”

 

Closing the door behind me, I swung my bag over my shoulder and made it look as though I was headed straight towards the pool park. Once I was sure the Gorilla had left, I ducked down an alley and called out for Plagg.

 

“Plagg, claws out!” I whisper yelled and a bright green light overtook my body and the area around me, as the transformation sequence dropped the Adrien Agreste guise, releasing Chat Noir. I smile down at myself, “That’ll never get old.”

I used my baton to catapult up towards the rooftops.

 

As soon as I jumped from the first building to the second, I realized something had changed with my costume.

 

“What the hell Plagg!?” I looked down and saw that instead of the long sleeve and completely skin covering suit I was used to, I was in a bro-tank type wet suit that was cut off at the knees. I also realized during my landing that I had no shoes on, “ow ow ow! Rocks on bare feet do not mix!” I huffed out that Plagg was gunna have to beg if he wanted a whole extra week’s worth of cheese after this stunt.

 

After continuing on my way despite the surprise that was my suit, I walked past the gate into the park. I held my classic cheshire grin as I waved back to a couple of guests that had noticed my arrival.

 

When I saw Marinette in the corner by the wave pool, I immediately wanted to rush over. She always acted so different with me as Chat compared to how she acted around me as Adrien.

 

Unfortunately, I was noticed by the mayor’s daughter before I could do so. 

 

“Oh Chat, good! You’re here. Which means Ladybug is here. Where is she? I want to show off my bathing suit to her! Also, no one is allowed in the pool until you both make your appearances.” She expelled in what seemed like a singular breath. “Wait, what is with you? What are you wearing?! You look so freaking tacky!”

 

As the blonde in front of me started laughing at her own comment, or at me...I wasn’t really sure which...I started wondering how I never noticed her darker tendencies before they were pointed out to me. “Sorry Chloe. I can call you Chloe, right?” I smiled back at her, “I’m not sure what’s up with my suit, but I think it’s very fitting for this event, don’t you?” I held up my hand which for some odd reason still presented my clawed gloves.

 

“Well...yea, I guess that’s true.” She huffed back, “Just where is Ladybug?” She asked again, walking around and leaving me behind.

 

I shrugged my shoulders and finally ran over to Marinette.

 

I put my claws over her eyes, blocking her view. “Guess who it is, Purr-incess?” I purred into her ear.

 

The girl in question giggled in response, “Hmm, I wonder. Could it be the Blank Panther? Oh gracious, he is soooo dreamy.”

 

“Meow-ch Princess! You wound me.” I released her, “I could never be as grand as the Marvel hero. He is to great to be compared to lowly ole me.”

 

The bluenette crinkled her nose in disapprovement. Using her pointer finger she pushed against the bridge of my own nose, “No Kitty, you are wonderful. I mean yea he is great and all, but he is just a comic book character. You are real and you save people all the time. Be proud of that.”

 

I sighed at her, thinking of how she could defend someone she barely knows but cannot do the same for herself faced with Chloe.

 

“Now, what’re you doing here Chat?” She asked, taking her hand away and looking into my eyes.

 

My classic smile was back on my face in an instant. “Looking for my Lady. We are supposed to greet the Mayor so he can officially open the park and everyone can jump in!” I smiled proudly, expecting the girl in front of me to look in some sort of awe. Instead I found that she looked panicked. “Princess, are you okay?”

 

“You and...L-Ladybug. Supposed t-to. Opening.” She stuttered out. It seemed she realized that she didn’t make too much sense because she shook her head and started speaking again. “I mean, you’re saying that you and Ladybug are supposed to be opening the park so that we can have our pool party?”

 

I nodded in affirmation, wondering why she was so nervous. “Well yea, that’s why the mayor asked us to come.”

 

I looked around and saw Alya and Nino headed back towards us, with three slushies in hand. 

 

“Hey look your friends brought cooled drinks. You can enjoy them while we wait for Ladybug to show up.” I looked back towards and she looked up from her phone.

 

Shaking her head and grabbing her small purse, Marinette looked sad. “I’m sorry Chat, could you tell Alya and Nino I had to run home for a bit. My parents need my help with something.”

 

When I confirmed I’d do this for her she thanked me and ran off. Next thing I knew I had an excited orange bikini wearing Ladyblogger and a French-flag colored swim-trunk wearing DJ asking me why Marinette ran away and if I could give a personal interview.

 

Deciding it was fine to waste a little time waiting for Ladybug, I indulged my two (secret) friends to their whims.

  
  


**_\---Marinette’s PV---_ **

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that Tikki!” I practically screamed at my Kwami as she flew from my bag. 

 

The little creature of creation nodded her head, “I said it before Marinette, everything will be fine. Look how well you managed to get Chat to help cover for you with the others!”

 

I reluctantly nodded. With a big sigh I regained my composure. “Okay Tikki, new plan! We go as Ladybug now, and leave as soon as we can to return as Marinette and enjoy time with everyone else.” Suddenly Adrien’s face popped into her mind. “Oh no! We can’t do that! What if Adrien comes and thinks I didn’t show up? What if he thinks I left before he could get there? What if--”

 

“Marinette!” TIki interrupted me from my spiraling outburst. “They need Ladybug before the party can actually even start.”

 

She had me there, “Okay Tikki! Spots on!”

 

The blast of pink light the erupted from the alley would have confused anyone who’d seen it. But thankfully there were no passerbys. 

 

“Let’s go start a party.” I said to myself, swinging back towards the water park.

 

As soon as I stepped through the gate, I was tackled by a blonde bob. “Ladybug! You made it! Thank god!” She heaved, finally taking a step back. “I have been looking for you everywhere!”

 

I smiled back at the girl in front of me, “I’m sorry, Miss Bourgeois. I had some personal matters that needed attention.”

 

Chloe huffed back, “Please don’t! We’re friends, so call me Chloe. Chat Noir does and I don’t even like him.”

 

“Chat is my partner and friend, you shouldn’t be mean towards him.” I replied honestly.

 

That’s when the boy of discussion strolled up, laying his arm across my shoulder, “Hear that Paris? Ladybug called me her friend!”

 

I pushed into his side jokingly, “What’s with the wet suit?”

 

He nodded and threw his hands up, shrugging, “Beats me. What about yours?” He winked as he bowed.

 

Looking over myself, I realized my suit had also changed. My arms and hands looked the same, just the material was different, and the sleeves connected to what could only be considered a racing-type one piece bathingsuit.

 

I let out a big breath as I ran my hands over my face, “You have got to be kidding me…”

 

“Ladybug, come on!” Chloe practically yelled in my ear. “I need to greet Daddy so we can all finally go into the water!”

 

A few short minutes later and that’s exactly what happened. As soon as Mayor Bourgeois announced that the opening ceremony was over and the party had started, all the teens gathers rushed towards the rides and pools they had scoped out before Ladybug showed up.

 

“Well M’Lady, would you care to join me on the water slides?” Chat teased.

 

After a brief second of hesitation, I took off running towards a pair of slides that twisted and turned around one another, “Race ya!” I yelled back to my partner in fighting crime.


	2. Selfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait to post this until the picture to go with it was finished, but...it's taking longer than I anticipated. Anyway, here is chapter 2.

_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

“Hey Chat,” I started as we walked to the next ride. “Could you tell me the time?”

 

He looked down at me with an expression mixed between worry and guilt, “Of course M’Lady. Do you have someone else you are meeting?”

 

“Uhm…” I contemplated how much I should share. I didn’t want to make him feel bad just because I wanted to go back to being my civilian-self. “Not really someone else, but I do have to be somewhere else. As, well, me. Not as Ladybug.” I finally laughed out.

 

Chat’s eyes settled, “Oh right, yea. I do later as well.” He checked his baton, “Well according to this, it’s about 11:00.” 

 

I nodded to indicate I heard the time, “Fantastic! I have about an hour until I want to be there.” I smiled up at my blonde counter-part.

 

“Purr-fect, that’s when I planned on leaving as well.” He returned excitedly.

 

Since we had completed many of the water slides on this side of the park, Chat and I were walking towards the surf simulator. We talked about how it’d be fun to compete against each other and see who stood the longest. 

 

Towards the beginning of the day, guests kept trying to let us go through the rides ahead of them. At first, I had been all for it. I’d thought, ‘ _ wow, this is so nice of everyone’ _ but then I kept noticing Chat and how he would try holding me back. It looked like he did not want to accept, but he didn’t want to say no after I said yes. It felt as though he was troubled by the whole thing. So, I started refusing their offers and was thankful to notice his positive demeanor return. 

 

I looked towards my partner as he took a picture with some guests. 

 

“Are you jealous Bugaboo?” He teased, upon returning to my side. His pearly-whites shining against the sun’s light.

 

Tapping my forefinger against my cheek, I pursed my lips. “Maybe I am.”

 

When he blushed and stumbled over a response, I couldn’t help from laughing. Chat regained his speaking ability just to give me the same reaction. “We should take some pictures ourselves. To commemorate our costume changes!” He winked as he pointed to my bare legs.

 

“I...uh…” I stumbled looking around us, not seeing a way to get out of the predicament I found myself in.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

As Ladybug stammered, I mentally high fived myself. 

 

I couldn’t believe she had said that. It was totally unexpected. She was starting to show a bit of interest! Plagg would never believe me when I talked about it later!

 

“Come on Bug, my baton is useful for more than just fighting and telling us the time.” I shook it in between us for emphasis.

 

She chuckled at my playfulness, and I wondered if I would actually get to take a few pictures with her.

 

“How about this Chaton…” She stalled for a moment, steadying her breathing and thinking through her plan. “Since we were discussing earlier, for the Riptide, whoever stays standing the longest gets a picture of whatever they want.”

 

I threw my head back, laughing. “Of course, Bugaboo. And when I--”

 

“But! Only two!” She added.

 

Pointing a finger-gun at her, I blew her a kiss. “Whatever you say M’Lady.”

 

Once at the surf simulator we saw we lucked out and that Nino and Alya had just finished a turn. The blogger immediately saw Ladybug and ran up to us.

 

“Hello Ladybug, and Chat Noir!” She began excitedly, “How’s your day going so far? Are you enjoying yourselves? Did you see Nino’s attempt at this thing?? He could hardly stand! It was so funny!” The ombre haired girl told us as she latched onto the brunette’s arm.

 

Nino’s face flushed in response as he stammered, trying to stand up for himself against Alya’s accusations. 

 

“We are having a great time, and it seems you two are having a blast as well. That is so great!” Ladybug answered. “I do wonder if Chat and I could borrow some of your time though. If it’s okay?”

 

Alya beamed, “I’d do anything the heroes of Paris need me to!”

 

I laughed, holding my sides with my hands, “Shouldn’t you wait to hear what the task is before you agree?”

 

“It’s nothing bad I promise,” Bug said when Alya’s face faltered on her smile. “Chat and I have a bet of who could stand up the longest on Riptide. We’d like someone to watch the whole time incase it’s a close call.”

 

Nino looked to his friend and then back to the young heroes in front of him. “Can we ask for something in return?”

 

I placed my arm across Ladybug’s shoulders, “Of course! What can we do for you?”

 

“Can we get a selfie with you two to rub in our friends’ faces?” Nino asked.

 

I looked to Ladybug, happy to go along with whatever she decided.

  
  


_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

Seeing Chat turn in my peripheral, I smirked. “Looking for my permission, Kitten?” 

 

My teasing was returned by Chat dropping to one knee, grabbing my hands and looking up at me with kitty-eyes. “But of course, M’Lady. Can we please help these fans by taking a selfie with them so we can continue with our bet?”

 

I giggled as I pulled the blonde to his feet, “Obviously. We do aim to please our fans.” I smiled at my (unknowing) friends, “So who’s going to take this picture?”

 

Alya pulled a waterproof camera from a fanny-pack I hadn’t realized she was wearing, “I got it!” She squeezed Nino’s hand before coming to my side, probably thanking him for his question.

 

We all squeezed together as Alya snapped a few pictures. 

 

“Thank you so much! These are great!” She said aloud after looking through the pictures she took.

 

Chat kept his left arm draped over Nino, “Any picture with My Lady in it is going to be great.” He winked at me playfully, and I rolled my eyes in response.

 

“Okay Chat, time for me to win this thing.” I said, walking a few steps away towards the ride we came for.

 

I heard his steps, indicating he had followed along.

 

Once we got to the gate, Chat and I explained to the person our plan. The worker smiled at us, giving us a couple of boards and waving us to be the next up.

 

I lined my board against the edge of the half pipe, then looked over to my partner. He had already lined his and was looking over at me expectantly.

 

“Ready Bugaboo?” He teased, bending further into his stance.

 

Shifting my own stance, I winked at him. “May the best hero win Chat.”

 

And we both released our holds, dipping against the water flow and shifting our boards to stay upright.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

We had been going long enough to attract a small group of people.

 

I was confident that this would be the case, because of how much work Ladybug and I put into superheroing. We were definitely in shape, but I did not expect My Lady to pull as many tricks as she did.

 

It felt like she was testing me, seeing if I’d tried to copy her and fall into the artificial wave. But, every time, I would do my own tricks and we just kept going.

 

Looking into the crowd I noticed Alya recording us. “I think we lost our timer,” I yelled over to my scarlet partner.

 

She turned so fast, Ladybug almost lost her balance. “Good try Chat,” She said after she straightened her foot hold. “Maybe she is recording to get the most accurate data?” Bug offered.

 

I realized she wouldn’t be looking, but I nodded. To focused on preparing for my next trick.

 

After Ladybug finished hers and returned to her corner, because at some point we started taking turns and getting out of each other’s way even though we hadn’t discussed anything, I leaned towards the front of my board. I wanted to get as close to the front as possible.

 

As soon as I felt the board heading towards the top of the ramp, I flipped and started riding in a handstand. I knew I couldn’t hold the riding stance long, but I wanted to impress my Bugaboo with anything I could.

 

When I took back a proper surfing position and was on my side of the ramp, I looked over to my number one girl. Her eyes were bugging out of her mask, and she looked completely shocked.

 

“Your turn, Bugaboo.” I winked.

  
  


_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

I couldn’t think of a stunt to do that could top, let alone compare to, Chat’s latest. But I saw no harm in doing my own stuff still. 

 

After all, the bet wasn’t for who was the  best  craziest, but for who could stay standing the longest. 

 

However, fate had a different plan in mind. Once I was about to start a turn I had done multiple times already, there was a scream.

 

I looked up from my feet and saw Chloe jumping up and down, before running into a big hug from her father. But by the time I realized my mistake, I felt the board falling from under my feet. I fell face first towards where the wave water started, and felt the floor against my stomach as I was shot back to the top by sheer water force.

 

I laughed the entire way up. The ice cold water feeling great after the unexpected workout.

 

As I returned the board to the employee running the ride, I heard everyone’s cheers for another stunt Chat pulled. 

 

A little after, the black-clad boy ran up to me smiling. “I won! I actually won!” He breathing showed he was exhausted, but his smile said he was to happy to care.

 

While he returned his own board, Alya and Nino ran towards us. “That. was. Fantastic!” She practically screamed. “Marinette and Adrien are going to be so jealous they missed out on this!”

 

“Missed out?” I started, thinking if I didn’t specify which person I was asking about I wouldn’t give anything away.

 

Alya rolled her eyes, “Ya. Marinette got called home for a bit, and Adrien told Nino he had a modeling shoot this morning.”

 

I frowned at her explanation, because Adrien hadn’t told the whole group. Then I thought it might have been last minute and he barely was able to tell Nino and I started feeling bad at my reaction. So, smiling once again, “I hope they make it soon!”

 

The two nodded their agreement, just in time as Chat made it to the group. “Saw you taping us, I bet it was awesome, huh?” 

 

While Alya and Chat discussed how amazing the little contest was, I turned to Nino. “It was very nice of you to ask us for a picture for her.”

 

“I-It. It wasn’t for her,” He tried as a blush covered his nose. “Our friends couldn’t be here and we had talked about getting a picture of you two in case you left before they came.”

 

I rolled my eyes at his excuse, “You should just tell her you like her.”

 

He was still stammering through a response when Alya came back and grabbed his arm. Supposedly dragging him across the park to all the slide rides they had passed on earlier.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

I watched as my best friend was dragged away, laughing. It took me a moment to calm down before I could speak without immediately starting to laugh again.

 

“Chat, come on!” Ladybug chided, falling into another laughing fit.

 

It sizzled out once again, and I took a deep breath. “Yes, yes. You’re right M’Lady, you’re right.” I sighed, but smiled as wide as I could, “Now it’s time for my prize.”

 

The red clad lady next to me, closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them, she smirked, “So what’ll be Chaton?”

 

I pulled out my baton, opened the camera, slide her over next to me and said, “Say cheese!” Before taking a quick selfie before she could protest.

 

Her smile radiated back at me through the screen, and I was thankful that I was able to capture a likeness of her beauty.

 

Pushing against my side, the blue bell eyed heroine smiled up at me, “That was one.” She laughed, “Now only one more.”

 

I pushed my arm holding the baton out, and told her, “Look towards it.”

 

She did as I asked. I quickly kissed her cheek and snapped a picture at the same time. “Thanks, Bug” I whispered into her ear, before running away, “But it’s time for this cat to run off!” 

 

Once I reached an empty alley a few blocks from the water park, I called for my de-transformation.

 

Plagg floated out of the ring, yawning, “That took forever, kid.”

 

“Here ya go, Plagg!” I excitedly gave him some cheese, so I could hurry back and see if I could catch Ladybug’s reaction before she took off as well.

 

Unfortunately, Ladybug was said to have taken off shortly after Chat Noir did. I was happy to run across Alya and Nino fairly quickly though.

 

After rushing through some quick greetings with my friends, and receiving a ‘goody bag’ that Alya said the Mayor got for everyone, I ran towards the changing room. I wanted to get a locker for my stuff, also so Plagg would have a it of space to hang out in freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the picture, lovelies!!!
> 
> https://supern-a-vengers.tumblr.com/post/163197523778/already-added-to-the-chapter-but-here-it-is-in


	3. Kwami Swap

**Chapter 3-Kwami Swap**

 

_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

“Tikki!” I called as the little creature flew out of my earrings, “I cannot believe that stupid cat kissed me!”

 

Laughing, Tikki’s eyes sparkled, “Wouldn’t it just be payback for you kissing him?”

 

My jaw dropped. “N-No way. H-he doesn’t e-even remember that!” I sighed. “Anyway, are you hungry? Do you need a cookie before we go back?”

 

The red being shook her head, “No, it’s okay. I’ll eat some when I get to the locker you put your parents treats in.”

 

We smiled at one another before she slipped back into my purse and I ran back towards the new water park.

 

Once I arrived, Alya excitedly told me all about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s epic surfing contest. She was apathetic towards Ladybug’s loss, but thought I would be happy to hear of Chat’s success.

 

Then she showed me that she actually took a picture while Chat got his ‘reward’. I laughed at how scared my secret self looked on screen. 

 

“Those are some fantastic costume changes,” I told Alya, taking her camera from her.

 

Now that I wasn’t in the strange attire I could take a closer look at the style and the way it fit despite having been put through the workout that surf contest brought.

 

She shook her head at me, “Marinette, that is soo not what is important in this picture. But, I guess when you spend so much time worshipping and aspiring to be a designer, I can only ask for so much.”

 

I giggled at her complaints. “Okay, I need to go change and put this stuff back in the locker.”

 

“Perfect,” Nino called out, walking back towards us. “Adrien is changing and then going to stick his bag in with the ones we got from Chloe’s Dad. You should too Marinette.”

 

At the mention of Adrien changing I sort of lost my train of thought. I just kept nodding and when I didn’t hear any more speaking I went to put my over-clothes and little bags into the locker with Alya and Nino’s.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

I changed quickly, because I did not want to make everyone wait on me any longer. I felt bad enough that I didn’t think to be dressed in my swimsuit before showing up. “But I guess it helped with my cover. Huh, Plagg?”

 

The flying black creature just doubled over laughing, “You kissed her and ran away!”

 

“But it was time to go,” I pouted, “and I didn’t really feel like getting smacked or anything for pulling that stunt.”

 

My kwami just kept laughing.

 

I huffed in return. “Whatever. At least Nino told me that him, Alya, and Marinette got one of the super big lockers and that we could use it with them.” I looked at the ruler of destruction, “Just make sure you hide in my bag if it sounds like someone is coming.”

 

Plagg nodded as he chewed a piece of cheese he pulled from my shirt pocket, “As long as I have my love, I’ll be swell.”

 

I stuffed everything into my backpack, except the complimentary towel and bag that the Mayor gave everyone. Plagg hid himself in the folds of the towel. I grabbed both bags and left the changing area.

 

When I stepped outside I saw Marinette standing up and closing one of the lockers. I called out to stop her from closing the door. 

 

“Marinette! Wait a second.” I rushed a couple steps, and smiled up at my blue haired friend. “Is it okay that I put my stuff in with yours?”

 

She nodded, silently, and removed her hand from the locker door.

 

“Thanks!” I beamed in return, “It’s so nice of you all to share your locker with me!”

 

The girl smiled, but then looked away from me, making me wonder if I had done something wrong, again.

 

I closed the door after placing my bags inside. Knowing I had placed them in a way that would let Plagg explore and so they were not on top of anyone else’s things.

 

“So, what should I ride first?” I smiled. I hadn’t seen her around as Chat, but I figured she had made it back from her parents errand before I came back as Adrien.

  
  


_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

My face flushed in response to his question, and I made sure Adrien wouldn’t be able to see. 

 

“O-Oh,” I stumbled, wishing that I could just get a proper sentence out in front of my crush, “I-I actually just-t g-got back a-a minute ago. S-So, I’m not really-y sure.”

 

His smile seemed to grow after he took a second to figure out what I meant to say, “So, you’re saying, we get to experience all these new rides together? I mean, for the first time, then?”

 

I thought about it for a second, because would riding these once as Ladybug (in a wetsuit) really be the same as riding them as Marinette in a bikini? I finally decided the two things were different and nodded shyly at my crush, “I g-guess s-so.” I finally responded as a smile tugged at the ends of my lips.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Adrien beamed back.

 

Alya and Nino came up to us laughing. “Bro. hold your roll.” Nino jokingly reprimanded. “While you two may not have been around all morning, ALya and I surely built up and appetite--”

 

“-and like hell are we going to let Marinette hoard her parent’s cooking away from us when we are starved!” Alya interjected.

 

I laughed as I picked up the paper bags that were at my feet, “I figured that was your plan for sending me over to the lockers. That’s why I already got out our lunches.” I handed everyone a bag, and followed behind Nino and Adrien as Nino led us back to the table we claimed that morning.

 

“So, what’d your parents need help with anyway?” Alya asked while I was trying to eavesdrop on the boys ahead of us.

 

Chuckling to hide my embarrassment, I answered, “Oh you know, just some bakery type stuff. They needed an extra pair of hands and offered to get me this great new fabric I’ve been wanting to play around with.” I didn’t feel good lying to my best friend, but I had just gotten this new fabric from maman the day prior, and I was looking forward to practicing with it.

 

The girl beside me just nodded in understanding. Basically saying that she could see why I was willing to leave, but at the same time she couldn’t because it wasn’t in her field of interests.

 

We took a few minutes to eat once the group reached our table. At some point Chloe ran by asking if we had seen Ladybug and she seemed upset that Alya and Nino said she had left. She was so torn that the red clad superhero didn’t bid her farewell, that she totally missed Adrien sitting with us. The four of us almost immediately fell into a laughing fit, grateful that we didn’t have to put up with her outrageousness.

 

After finishing our sandwiches, Nino and Adrien left to take care of everyone’s trash.

 

“So, I really need you to play wingman for me, Mari.” Alys told me while looking towards the disappearing boys.

 

I tilted my head in response, “What do you mean? I thought you and Nino and been together all morning.”

 

The ombre haired girl shook her head, “We were. But, like,” She huffed. “He never even mentioned my swimsuit…”

 

I gawked at her comment, and gave her a couple once overs.

 

“Sto-stop it!” She laughed out, pushing against my bare shoulder. “I’m serious!”

 

I smiled at the perfect reaction I had pulled from my friend, “I’d do anything for you. You know that.”

 

We both fell into laughing fits, and didn’t calm down until well after the boys returned and gave each other strange looks.

 

_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

While taking care of the group’s garbage, Nino had asked me to help him out with Alya. Apparently he was doing everything he could to not comment on how gorgeous he thought she looked because he thought he’d seem disrespectful. Then Nino went on to say how challenging it was becoming each time he’d look at her after riding any of the rides.

 

I almost dropped the snow cones we were returning with when he shared that it took everything he had to carefully let her know her top came undone when they got off the surf simulator. I was laughing so hard because it totally explained his flushed face when Ladybug and I had called out to the pair.

 

“So, what do you want me to do?” I asked simply.

 

My best bro smiled, “Just stay close by. And, tell me if I’m being to awkward or anything.”

 

I laughed at his eagerness, “Gotcha. No problem.” Using my biceps, I swiped some of the sweat off my forehead. 

 

“And, maybe help figure out how to compliment her on the outfit.” He added.

 

I almost dropped the snow cones, “You mean you haven’t said anything to her about it yet?!”

 

The brunette shook his head, “I didn’t want to come off as a creep, just checking out her bust and bum.”

 

We were both laughing at his choice of words, but then we were almost back to the table. Having to be quick, I whispered, “If you don’t say something this instant...I’ll tell her that’s exactly what you’ve been doing all day.” I quick stepped a few paces so I reached the girls before Nino.

 

He shook his head laughing, but when our eyes met all I could comprehend were daggers.

 

The four of us spent the next couple of hours going on all the water slides. Alya and Nino said that I wasn’t allowed to miss out on anything, little did they know this was a second trip all around.

 

I wouldn’t say anything though. It was different going on the rides with everyone as Adrien, than when it was Chat and Ladybug. So it did feel like a first time on each of them.

 

However, everytime I tried to help Nino up his game, Marinette would hold me back. She kept putting people between the other pair and ourselves in lines, and would walk slower when Alya took off with Nino in tow towards the next ride.

 

Eventually I had to try and figure out what was up. “So, Marinette?” I began.

 

“Y-yes?” She jumped.

 

Laughing, I put a hand on her shoulder. Her face immediately flushed and I worried I shouldn’t have touched her so carelessly. “Um,” I scratched the back of my neck with the same hand that had spooked her, “Is there a reason we keep falling behind the others?”

 

The bluenette seemed to sigh from relief, “Oh that.” She smiled up at me as she held her hands over her chest, “Well Alya wanted me to play wingman for her since Nino is so completely oblivious. Apparently he hasn’t even commented on her bikini, and we spent forever trying to make one that would catch his attention.” 

 

We both looked towards the pair, and watched as Alya excitedly jumped while pulling Nino’s arm up and down.

 

And, we both cracked up laughing. I doubled over it was so funny. Here Marinette was trying to be a wingman by keeping us away from the pair, and I was trying to play wingman by keeping us close.

 

Marinette gave me a strange look, probably because she didn’t understand why I laughed so hard. “A-adrien?”

 

I wiped some tears from my eyes, “Sorry. It’s just Nino asked me to help him…” I took a deep breath to calm my chuckles, “because he didn’t want to come off as a perv for checking her out all morning.”

 

This sent my short friend into guffaws similar to my own. 

 

She stood, wiping her own tears, “Oh! That’s perfect!”

 

“Yea,” I chuckled, “those two can be so incognizant sometimes.”

 

Her laughing stopped almost immediately, “be what?” she asked.

 

I nodded, “It’s like another way to say oblivious.”

 

She giggled while shaking her head, “W-well, I apologize for not being in the know of these fancy big words, Mr. A-agreste.”

 

Her teasing made me crack a Chat-like grin. This was it, she was showing me some of the same treatment she shows Chat. I was so happy.

 

“Hurry up bro, or you’ll miss the show!” Nino had at some point came back for us, and he grabbed my elbow to drag my towards whatever he was talking about.

  
  


_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

I teased him. I cannot believe I teased him. What if he starts to hate me now? I don’t want him to hate me!

 

“Girl, I thought you were going to help me out?” Alya winned as Nino dragged Adrien away.

 

Laughing at her obvious playfulness, “I am Alya.” I smirked toward her, “Besides I just found out a very interesting tidbit. Too bad you and Nino had to run back and ruin it.” I winked.

 

“Oh spill!” She yelped. “Actually, nevermind. I don’t want to know.”

 

My friend let go of my shoulders and sauntered off towards the rest of our group. I knew she actually did want to hear what I had to say, but she was too interested in getting Nino to acknowledge her outfit to try at the moment.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty similar. We all were together, but I kept trying to give Alya and Nino space. Adrien and I didn’t pick up where we left off. I kept worrying whether or not he hated me now. 

 

Right before we were all going to head home, and Alya and I were headed towards the locker the group got that morning, Nino asked Alya to stay behind.

 

“I’ll catch up with you in a second.” She waved, “Take Adrien so he can get his stuff, too.”

 

Nodding, I returned, “Gotcha!”

 

“So, Marinette, did you have fun?” Adrien asked.

 

I smiled, “Of course! What about you? Does your foot still hurt?” I looked down to see it was still red from being scraped across the floor of the half pipe on Riptide.

 

He chuckled at my questions. “Oh it’s fine. Thanks for asking though.” He smiled down at me and ran a hand through his beautiful, even though it was dripping wet, hair. “But, I had a blast! Too bad Nino took so long to catch onto our stunts.” He sighed, throwing a thumb behind us, pointing in the direction of our other friends.

 

I grinned at his comment, but kept walking towards the lockers. “Yea, it did take him until right before we were leaving to ask for alone time.”

 

“Hey!” The blonde started, “My boy just needs longer than the average male!” He defended.

 

I whispered to myself, “Then how much time does that mean you need…”

 

Adrien stopped walking besides me, so I turned around and halted myself. “W-what’s up?” I asked slowly.

 

He shook his head, and with his classic, nerve-raking neck scratch, “Marinette, you bathing suit looks great.”

 

All the blood in my body seemed to rush to my face then, “I-I. U-umm, w-well-l t-thank you-u, A-adrien.”

 

He smiled at my inability to form words. When he pulled his hand away from his neck, he said, “I should have told you earlier, but I was distracted and I’m so sorry. You probably worked forever on it too.”

 

I wondered if I had accidentally transformed into my Ladybug garb, I was so flushed. “I-it was nothing-g.” I spat out.

 

My crush just shook his head, “Making a bathing suit from scratch is not nothing. And you did it for Alya and yourself. You’re pretty amazing, Marinette.”

 

It took all my will power not to swoon or let my jaw drop. As Adrien picked up his pace again, I took a second to calm down before I too went to grab my bags.

 

A few minutes later, I was waiting by the gate so I could say goodbye to Alya and Nino. Adrien’s ride had been waiting for him as soon as we walked up, and he did not want to make his driver wait any longer.

 

When my friends came back hand-in-hand, I let my jaw drop.

 

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” Alya chided, smiling.

 

I shook out my entire body, “Of course.” Smirking, I ran and pulled the two into a hug. “It’s about time!”

 

They both laughed at my actions, and Nino’s face flushed at my comment.

 

“If it’s okay, Nino was going to walk me home?” She begged me with her eyes.

 

I nodded. “Yepp. As soon as you get a boyfriend you just throw your friends aside.” I laughed at my own sarcasm, “Of course he can walk you home silly! I can go home myself!” I threw my hands up in mock annoyance, “I am a big girl you know.”

 

The pair chuckled again, and I smiled at them. “I just wanted to say goodbye first.” While still smiling, I gave them another hug. Grabbing my bags, I waved to them and started walking towards my parents bakery.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room. I threw my stuff onto the couch, flopping over it myself.

 

“Plagg,” I expressed, releasing a sigh. “Today was so great!” I threw my hands up into the air and started laughing.

 

I heard a big yawn and vaguely saw a figure arise from one of the bags from my peripheral vision.

 

The being floating took in a sharp breath. As I turned to sit in an upright position, I questioned, “So do you want your cheese before or after I tell you all about it?” I smiled in the direction I thought my little buddy was, but when I didn’t hear I response I opened my eyes. 

 

And immediately let my jaw drop.

 

“Ho-w. But. W-who..” It felt impossible trying to form a sentence at this unknown being, “Yo-you’re not Plagg.”

 

The red bug-like being shook its head, and fiddled with its small paws.

 

“Who are…” I began, but the realization hit me like a bag of bricks, “You’re Ladybug’s kwami!” 

 

The being shushed me, “Someone might hear you!”

 

“Nah, hardly anyone comes to this side of the house.” I replied, but it seemed like the creature of creation was no longer paying attention to my words. The being just looked at me with bug eyes and a slack jaw. When I reached out my hand, it yelped and covered its mouth with its paws. “Is everything okay?” I asked, pulling my hand back.

 

“Your Adrien Agreste,” it answered. “And, you know what kwamis are?”

 

I nodded my head, “Yea, Plagg is much more annoying then you are though.”

 

“I-I s-see. Well, I am Tikki.” She shared, “Yes, I am Ladybug’s kwami. No, I won’t tell you who she is.”

 

I groaned at how my unasked question was already shot down. “But how’d you get here? Where’s Plagg?” I asked, my train of thought going twenty miles a minute, filling with questions that were less important than those two.

 

“I’m not sure. I thought I feel asleep back in Ladybug’s bag, but apparently I was wrong.” She sat on the edge of the couch I stood in front of. “Oh goodness, how am I going to get back to Ladybug?”

 

Shaking my head, I tried to see if something would calm us both. “Do you need some cheese? I have a bunch here for when Plagg needs a snack.”

 

Tikki shook her head laughing, “No, only Plagg eats that stuff. But I’ll take any baked goods, please.”

 

After a few minutes of arguing with the house chef, I finally got two snickerdoodle cookies. I gave one to Tikki upon returning to my room and set the other one down beside me for later.

 

“So,” I asked after she had some time to enjoy her treat, “what do you think the plan is?” I am to used to relying on Ladybug to come up with a plan, that I just assume her kwami would do so as well.

 

“No idea,” the mini-god smiled, “but I’m sure everything will be just fine!”

 

I left out a soft murmur at her vote of confidence in this situation.

  
  


_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

I left Alya and Nino behind quickly, thinking it’d be quicker to transform and head home.

 

Finding an empty back alley, I called out, “Tikki, let’s go home.”

 

There was no answer.

 

“Tikki?” I asked. There was still no response. 

 

I wondered if she might’ve fallen asleep, but started looking through my bags just in case something was wrong. I shifted a couple things in my own bag and didn’t see my friend anywhere. When I started looking through the bag I got from Chloe’s dad, I heard a tiny murmur. “Tikki,” I laughed, “stop hiding. Come one, we have to get home for dinner.”

 

“Mehhh,” I made out. 

 

I knelt down and started pulling things out of the bag, “Tikki, what’s going on? We don’t have time for--”

 

I stopped mid-sentence. The little black thing hanging off the end of my new towel stared back at me, “Uh, hi?” It waved slightly.

 

Screaming, I threw the towel (with the being still latched onto it) to the other side of the alleyway.

 

“Ow!” It yelled, flying back towards my face, “What was that for?”

 

I yelped, throwing my hands over my mouth to cover my loud outbursts. 

 

“Hey,” the floating black thing crossed its arms, “If I’m gunna have to put up with these strange sounds, you’re gonna need to give me some camembert.” It shook its head, “you obviously know about kwamis since you were calling for Tikki, which means you’re Ladybug...and holy, that means you’re Ladybug!” 

 

The smile the being cracked reminded me of Chat. I shook my head towards it, and asked “You wouldn’t be Chat’s kwami, would you?”

 

It nodded, “Plagg. Now, where’s my cheese?”

 

I shook my hands out in between us, “I don’t have any cheese with me, just cookies for Tikki!”

 

Plagg sat on my shoulder, “Well, I guess I better get back to---”

 

“No!” I yelled, jumping away from him, “Stop! Don’t finish that!” I shook my entire upper body, “Tikki said we can’t know each other’s identities.”

 

The ruler of destruction shook his head at me, his whiskers flying in different directions, “Yea, well how else do you suggest we fix this mix up?”

 

I sighed, bending over myself and letting my arms droop towards the floor. “I honestly have no idea, but I still need to get home or maman and papa will worry.”

 

“Okay, well let’s get you home, me some cheese and then you can figure this out!” It said, flying back into the bag he was originally hiding in.

 

“Wait!” I yelled again, “Where’s Tikki? Is she okay? How will I find her?”

 

Plagg shook his head at my discomfort, “It’s fine. She’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

I wondered where his positivity came from all of a sudden, but trusted that Chat’s kwami had no reason to lie to me. “Okay, then I guess we’ll go to my home and figure it out from there?”

 

He nodded when I repeated his original plan, and shot back into my bag. 

 

“Guess I’m running home now,” I whispered to myself, pulling both my bags onto my shoulders.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

“So wait,” I stopped Tikki, from her excited explanation, “You’re saying that I can still transform? That doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

 

She began nodding, but then quickly shook her head, “You can transform into a masked hero type figure. With your ring and me together you would look like Ladybug and have her yo-yo, but you wouldn’t have any of her powers. And the most the yo-yo would do besides helping you fling around Paris, is act as a communication device to your baton.” 

 

Although the red-being was smiling at me, I still found it hard to wrap my head around her explanation. How could I transform into Ladybug when I had the Chat Noir ring? Was it really that simple? Would it hurt Ladybug’s kwami to try this? The questions flowed through me, but I didn’t voice any of them. 

 

“I know it sounds strange,” She giggled, “but is it really any stranger than evil butterflies turning normal people into super powered villains?”

 

I shrugged my shoulders, “I-I guess not.” 

 

Tikki sat on my shoulder as I walked towards the bathroom. I wanted to test this theory of hers, before rushing outside.

 

“So, how would this work?” I asked, looking at Tikki’s reflection in my mirror.

 

She shook her head, “I think... Ladybug would call spots on for her transformation. What does Chat call?”

 

“Claws out.” I supplied.

 

“Hmm,” She mumbled. “I wonder if we have to mix them?”

 

I stalled at her comment, “You don’t know?!”

 

Shaking her head, the kwami replied, “I’ve never been in this situation. I’m just assuming this will work.”

 

I nodded before looking back at my own reflection. I shook my head in defeat, “Okay. let’s try them all then.” So, I did. I called out each combination I could think of: spots on, claws out, spots out, claws on. The transformation took with the last phrase. As Tikki was dragged into the heart of my silver ring, a bright white light overtook myself and the area around me.

 

When looking back at my new reflection, I noticed how the red and black of the Ladybug suit made it so where my blonde hair didn’t stand out as much as the Chat Noir black suit. “Well, I guess for now, I’m Ladybug,” I told my reflection.

 

I stopped talking to myself when I noticed the red yo-yo sticking to my hip. Guessing it was about time, I tried figuring out if the real Ladybug had Plagg and if they tried doing this crazy thing as well.

 

I almost dropped the device when a blue-haired, blue-eyed, version of Chat Noir looked back at me through the screen.

  
  


_ \---Marinette’s PV--- _

 

I told Plagg it wouldn’t hurt to try. I mean, I still wore the Ladybug earrings. It didn’t seem like a jump that I could use their luck to still transform despite using a different kwami.

 

Admittedly, I never expected a perfect transformation. I thought it might give some difference. Maybe, mostly chat noir style with some ladybug patterns, or vise-versa. I did not expect to look almost exactly like Chat.

 

Plagg had tried saying it wouldn’t work. But, I just couldn’t get rid of the itching feeling that it would. That I would be able to complete some type of transformation.

 

It had taken some prodding, and half a wheel of cheese, but Plagg finally told me that Chat called for his transformation by calling ‘claws out’. I spent a few minutes thinking about the different sequence phrases I could call that might work. I slapped one hand in the shape of a fist into the palm of my other hand and yelled ‘spots out.’ 

 

This seemed like the best phrase because I was using the Ladybug earrings, with Chat’s kwami. It only made sense to me to call out that combination, and I was excited when a black flash of light engulfed my entire body. As it dissipated, I looked over my own body. The black leather that covered my body felt no different than the Ladybug suit I was used to.

 

Looking down, I noticed that I somehow managed to have Chat’s baton.

 

“This is perfect!” I said to myself, “Hopefully the real Chat has Tikki, and I can find them with this thing.”

 

I pressed the small cat paw on the silver baton to open the screen part. 

 

Almost immediately, a ladybug icon showed up. My thumb rubbed along the screen and I was met with the surprised face of a blond-version of Ladybug.

 

“Hi Chat,” I started with a smile, “I mean, Helloooo Milady.” I winked.

 

Chuckling in response, my partner threw his head back. “Apparently we got a bit mixed up at some point today. Huh, kitty?”

 

Giggling, I let my claw covered hand hover over my mouth, “Apparently. So how do you suggest we fix this?”

 

The face looking back at me hummed in response.

 

When there was still no answer after a little, I quoted something he’d said to me a few times, “I’ll follow your lead, Bug.”

 

“Gotcha,” He replied. “Okay, how about we meet at the Eiffel Tower? We’ll both get there, meet, hide behind different pillars, de-transform, let our kwamis switch, and call our actual transformations? Does that sound okay?”

 

I smiled at his nervousness, wondering if this is how he felt helping me when I first became Ladybug. “Sounds like a plan!”

 

We nodded to each other, and I closed the baton so I no longer saw the screen. I swung the baton around, playing with it to practice the extending and shrinking the length of the silver device.

 

Climbing up to my balcony, I convinced myself that I could work with this even though it was so different from how I used my yo-yo.

 

Extending the ends of the baton, I jumped over the edge of my balcony. 

 

“AHHHH!” I screamed as I started falling towards the ground below me.

 

I barely caught myself in a Chat like stance with the baton at a ninety degree angle from the ground.

  
  


_ \---Adrien’s PV--- _

 

It took a few tries, but once I figured out how to use Ladybug’s yo-yo I made it to the tower in no time. 

 

“This makes moving through the city so much easier,” I said to myself as I landed on the top tier. “It’s faster, lighter, and I don’t have to put as much effort into my jumps.”

 

Sighing, I decided to sit down and relax while I waited for my partner.

 

A few minutes later, my shoulders were shaking.

 

“Chat,” The voice chided, “Chat. Wake up kitty…”

 

I mumbled, and started blinking my eyes open, “Yea, got it. I’m..waking.” I yawned as I finished talking.

 

Moving my arms, I pushed myself up from the semi-laying down state I had fallen into.

 

“Hello my kitty,” I said playfully.

 

While giggling, my partner stood up straight. “Good thing you’re awake now.”

 

I nodded in reply, and pulled my hand to my chin in mock seriousness, “Of course. You’re lovely voice cancels out any drowsiness in me.”

 

The new Chat just shook her head, “How did this even happen? We somehow switched our kwamis?”

 

“It was quite a shocker,” I said, “but the fact that Plagg was with you helped with my distress.”

 

Her blu-bell-eyes widened, before settling back with a slight sparkle to them. “I felt the same when I saw you as Ladybug. Because that meant Tikki was with someone I could trust.”

 

We both laughed a little at our own reactions. I had assumed Plagg was with Ladybug if I had Tikki, but when I saw her face on the monitor I was more than relieved. Apparently, her side of things were not so different. What a couple of characters we are…

 

“So, how did you know to try the transformation?” She asked me.

 

Letting my eyes drag my head towards the sky, I sighed out, “I didn’t. You’re kwami thought it would be a good idea to try. She explained everything she was thinking and then we kinda just went for it? Not sure how she figured it would work, she said nothing like this had ever happened before.” I stalled before continuing, “Wait! How did you know to?!”

 

Chat Noire huffed back at my question, so I looked down at her, “It was just a feeling. I was glad it worked out though.” Her eyes shined as she looked up at me, “Your kwami is a bit much for what I’m used to.”

 

I laughed at her observation, “Yea, in the short amount of time I was talking with her, Tikki seemed to be a lot more chill.”

 

“Except for when it comes to our identities…” The blue-haired heroine whispered.

 

Unfortunately for her I heard the comment. “Wait, so if it wasn’t for Tikki saying we shouldn’t know, you’d want to?”

 

The girl standing in front of me shook out her entire body, even the false tail that looked so cute with her attire flicked back and forth. Cat-ears twitching, she answered, “It’s not like we have a choice. Since, without Tikki there wouldn’t be Ladybug and Chat Noir. It doesn’t make sense to ignore her wishes.”

 

A loud grumble could be heard, and both of us looked in all directions without seeing any sign of where the sound came from.

 

Turning back towards my partner, I saw a flash of black light engulf her entire body.

 

“Marinette..?” I drawled out, as Plagg released the transformation disguising my classmate as Chat Noire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last bit I had planned, but if people want more please let me know...maybe with a prompt idea if you do..? Otherwise, yea. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it (:


End file.
